


monophobia

by meikun



Category: The Tragedy of Time
Genre: Fluff, Gods, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: monophobiathe fear of being alone or lonely.
Relationships: Creation and Chaos, Genesis/Octavius





	monophobia

“oof!” octavius made a thump as he fell to the ground from the open window. “for christ sake, be careful!” genesis got out of his bed, holding a hand out to help octavius up. “i like the thrill of being hurt, make me feel like a bastard.” he stood up and dusted himself off. “you oughta clean this place up, it’s dusty as hell.” he walked around the room, picking things up and inspecting them. “well, don’t pressure me! i’ll do it eventually.” genesis yanked a clock out of octavius’ hands. “don’t touch my stuff, i fear you’ll break something.” he mumbled as he readjusted it. “well, sheesh, sorry.” 

octavius sat in a chair adjacent to genesis’ bed. the other god eventually sat back in bed. “you called me here on your own will, don’t be surprised if i annoy you, gen.” octavius snickered. “i just needed someone to talk to, don’t make me regret it, you.” genesis held up a fist. he laid down, and stared at the ceiling. “hey, what’s with that? what’s going on in that mind of yours?” octavius asked. “i guess you have to know, huh?” “of course!”

“well, i guess i’ve just been worrying about hypercreetia.” 

“yeah, i’d imagine you would, being the creator of it all.”

“you helped a ton, oct.”

“...you’re the _primary_ creator. you get the gist.”

“heheh, yeah.”

genesis reached out, his hand grabbing at air. “it’s just that… i worry about what’s gonna happen. that’s the thing.” octavius raised an eyebrow. “elaborate?” he scooted the chair closer to the bed, creating a loud scratching noise. “ah… i just fear for the humans down there. the last time sophy and i tried something like this… it didn’t end so well.” the other sighed. “i don’t to have another catastrophe like _that_ ever again, oct.” he continued, looking at octavius. “you get it?” silence. “...i suppose.” octavius murmured. “...right.” genesis sat up. “oct, do you worry about hypercreetia? at all?” octavius let out a contemplating sigh. “well, sure?” he laid a hand on his neck. “what do you mean ‘sure?’” 

“not sure, gen. just not the worrying type.”

“...”

octavius shrugged. “i’m not like you, gen. ha.” 

“... of course you aren’t. we’re practically polar opposites.” genesis looks away. 

“don’t be like that, we managed to create shit together, that’s enough, that’s more than enough.” 

“... is it?”

“well, yeah.”

“... i suppose so. it’s just that i worry that’ll do something you’ll regret someday.”

“huh?”

“that attitude and worldview of yours.”

“what about it?” octavius squinted. “nothing bad, just… i feel like you’re very careless. that’s somewhat a bad trait when you’re a god, developing and overseeing a world and plane and all.” genesis sighed. “don’t be so dramatic, gen.” octavius gestured to the window. “we’re fine, just look at that sky! we don’t need to dread and brood on something so trivial.” he laid his hand on his lap. “but, it _isn’t_ trivial, oct. you don’t understand it.” genesis objected. the other just looked at him. “so what if it is? we don’t have to worry all the time,” he replied, “it’s okay to just… relax.” genesis thought in silence. “i guess you’re right.” he rubbed his eyes. “sophy tells me i worry too often, maybe she’s right.” octavius laughed. “of course she is; plus, she is the goddess of knowledge and wisdom, after all. she knows stuff.” 

“mhm.” genesis hummed. “but that’s beside the point, i just want you to relax. for once. i care about you, man.” octavius scooted the chair even closer to the bed. “i don’t want to worry all the time about this or that. so, just… chill with me.”

“...”

“got it?”

“i suppose.”

a smile in response, though it was lost to the shadows of the night.

“... the moon’s awfully pretty tonight.”

“sure is.”

“do you think sophy would like it?”

“huh?”

“she likes the stars and stuff; the moon interests her a lot.”

“well, i guess so.”

“... it’s nice.”

“what?”

“it’s nice, just… being here. with you.”

“... gee, thanks.”

“i hope you feel the same way, oct.”

“... i sure do.”


End file.
